Le Renouveau
by Pineapple94
Summary: Et si un meilleur destin s'offraient à eux ... mais de l'autre côté de la porte. SCARXLUST
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! (Ou bonsoir visiteur du soir)**

 **AH** **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST** **! Un des meilleurs mangas que j'avais regardée dans mon enfance. Un jour je trainais le soir sur MCM et je découvre qu'il diffusait la version** **Brotherhood** **et je me suis rendus compte que je ne comprenais pas grand-chose quand j'étais jeune ^^'**

 **J'ai décidé de le regarder de nouveau (version 2003) et j'ai adorer deux personnages : Scar et Lust (mes bias)**

 **Je trouve que leur histoire n'a pas été assez exploité et j'ai décidé d'écrire une fan fiction.**

 **Bien évidemment, je ne suis pas une pro de l'écriture. Je n'écris que durant mes heures perdues et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et je suis assez nul en orthographe etc. Je n'ai jamais été très forte en français malheureusement.**

 **Je n'ai pas changé l'histoire de** **Fullmetal Alchemist** **(2003) mais j'ai plutôt imaginer une suite.**

 **L'univers de** **Fullemetal Alchemist** **appartient bien sûr à** _ **Hiromu Arakawa**_ **.**

 **ENJOY !**

 **}*.*{**

 **I**

« Ma tête » me plaignis-je en me massant le crâne.

J'étais encore vivant et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'avais pourtant bel et bien recracher tout mon stock de pierre philosophale incomplète. A peine me relevais-je que ma tête refait des siennes. Je n'ai jamais eu un mal de crâne aussi intense. C'était une sensation inédite, serais ce la sensation de la mort ? Mais je me rendis vite compte d'une chose. Je n'ai tout simplement jamais ressenti de douleur et d'ailleurs où suis-je ? Je me retourne et découvre une énorme porte. C'était cette porte. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

« Bienvenue » entendis-je derrière moi. C'était une silhouette blanche qui venait de me dire cela. Elle n'avait pas de visage et pourtant je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi et je m'imaginais un sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur son visage parfaitement lisse et blanc.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Excellente question ! Je suis ce que tu appelles le monde. Ou bien _l'univers_. Ou bien _dieu_. Ou bien la _vérité_ ou bien _tout_ , ou bien _un_. Mais je suis aussi … » dit-elle en pointant son index vers moi. « **Toi**. »

« Moi ? Ce n'est pas possible je ne suis qu'un homonculus. Je ne suis qu'un corps vide. »

« Justement ! J'étais la pièce manquante de la transmutation humaine de mon cher amour. »

« Tu es mon âme ? » demandais-je avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme. Alors elle existait bien.

« Je ne suis désormais qu'une âme errante. Je suis morte dans le monde de l'alchimie ainsi que dans l'autre monde »

« L'autre monde ? »

« Oui, il existe un autre monde que celui que tu connais. Cet autre monde est dénué d'alchimie et est remplacer par la technologie. Pour parfaire une transmutation humaine, il faut que cette personne soit morte dans les deux mondes. Sinon la transmutation est ratée. A l'époque où mon époux a voulu me ressusciter, j'étais encore vivante dans l'autre monde ainsi mon âme n'a pas pu traverser cette porte et la transmutation humaine à complètement ratée. Mais désormais nous avons une chance. Au vu de ton apparence, je suis morte très jeune également dans le monde de l'alchimie ? C'était surement mon destin. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Devenir humaine ? »

« Oui mais je n'ai pas la pierre philosophale et je ne peux pas pratiquer l'alchimie. Comment est-ce que je vais faire ?»

« Cette pierre-là, ne t'aidera jamais à devenir humaine. C'est impossible. Tu ne seras jamais humaine dans le monde de l'alchimie mais je peux te proposer un nouveau départ dans l'autre monde. »

« Comment est-ce que c'est possible, je ne comprends plus rien ! » m'emportais-je

« Toi et celle que tu représentes dans l'autre monde êtes morte en même temps, ce qui explique le processus. Ais-je bien éclairer ta lanterne ? »

« Je deviendrais donc humaine ? »

« Traverse donc la porte »

Je me retourne et des petites mains viennent enrouler mon corps et m'entraîne dans la porte avant q'elle ne s'enferme violemment derrière moi. Je vois une lumière blanche au fond de ce tunnel qui me semblait sans fin. Pendant mon voyage je revois les vagues souvenir de mon ancienne vie qui me torturait tant mon esprit. Désormais un nouveau départ s'offre à moi

}*.*{

Je rêve où je suis en train de tomber du ciel ?! Je sens mon cœur tambouriner à l'intérieur de moi et pour la première fois de ma vie je rie à gorge déployer. Je sens mon cœur battre ! Et c'e l'a meilleure sensation au monde. Ces battements de cœur comblaient le vide oppressant qui m'habitait lorsque j'étais homonculus. Mais je me rends vite compte que mon corps n'est pas aussi résistant que celui d'un homonculus. La peur me submerge alors, je viens à peine d'arriver et je vis déjà une attraction d'émotion forte et sa me faisais tout drôle. Je ne vais pas m'en aller tout de suite de ce monde, je viens à peine d'arriver et je n'ai encore rien découvert. Je ne sais pas si c'est le destin ou de la chance mais un arbre vient alourdir ma chute et je tombe les fesses les premières. Je reprends petit à petit ma respiration et me relève rapidement. Ça va, il n'y a rien de casser. Faut croire que les êtres humains n'étaient pas si fragiles que ça. Je me rends compte alors que j'ai sourire béat depuis mon arriver ici. Envy avait totalement tort, être humain est tellement mieux qu'être un simple humain artificiel dénué de toute émotion. Mon envie de devenir humaine ne cessez de croître depuis que j'ai découvert les émotions humaines que j'avais découvert quand j'avais croisé pour la première fois une personne de mon passé. C'était le plus beau jour de ma _vie_ d'homonculus. Il m'avait fait ressentir des choses que je ne connaissais pas lorsqu'il à sauter sur les militaires pour me protéger des balles. Il est désormais mort. Et aussi incroyable que cela soit-il cela m'avais touché. J'avais éprouvé ce qui semblait être de la peine. Je chasse vite ces mauvais souvenirs, une nouvelle vie démarre ici, et je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier de ma vie d'avant !

Pendant environ une semaine, j'essayais de chercher une ville où je pourrais me mêler à la foule et découvrir ce que cette nouvelle vie allait m'offrir. Et c'est seulement après une semaine que je trouve une fichue ville. Je ne savais pas dans quel pays je me trouvais ni dans quel continent. Durant cette semaine, j'ai découvert la faim (je comprenais désormais si bien Gloutonny et son appétit interminable), la fatigue, l'ennui, la peur, toute ses émotions dont j'avais tant rêver. J'avais l'impression que tout ceci n'était pas réel.

Je me dirige vers la ville et y découvre une vie assez semblable à la nôtre dans le monde de l'alchimie. Des commerçants, des boutiques, des soldats, des hommes ivres et des Ishbal. Des Ishbal ? Y aurait-il des Ishbal même dans ce deuxième monde ? Je m'approchais du groupe mais me rendis vite compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'ishbal. Ils n'avaient pas les yeux rouges, caractéristique spéciale de notre peuple. Je me retourne pour continuer ma route et me cogne contre quelque chose de dure. Je ressens une douleur vive sur mon nez et me fait un mal de chien je n'avais encore jamais rien ressenti de tel. Je lève les yeux et rencontre ceux d'un homme que je n'aurais jamais cru rencontre ici.

« Pride. » dis-je avec ma nonchalance habituelle

« Plaît-il ? Vous devez certainement vous tromper de personne charmante demoiselle » dit-il en ôtant son chapeau avant de s'en aller. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu ? Ais-je changer de physique ?

Je me mis alors à la recherche d'un endroit où je pouvais avoir accès à un miroir. J'en trouve une chez une marchande et me regarde attentivement. Je n'ai plus les yeux violets, ils sont désormais verts et mon teint n'est plus aussi cadavérique qu'autrefois, il est un peu plu basané. Je ressemblais tout simplement à une ishbal.

« Pose moi ça tout de suite sale tzigane ! » me criait la marchande qui venais de me remarquer

« Je n'allais rien vous volez, calmez-vous vielle femme » dis-je avec mon ton habituel. Je ne m'en suis jamais rendis compte mais il était assez glacial ce ton-là.

« Vielle femme ? Vous les tziganes ne valaient pas mieux que de vulgaire cafard. Bientôt vous serez réduit à néant ! »

« Tziganes ? Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez vieille folle ?» l'interrogeais-je. Tziganes ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi est ce qu'elle me parle.

« Garde ! Arrêtez cette vulgaire insolente ! »

Un garde m'attrape violemment par le bras mais je le mets à terre assez rapidement. Au moins je n'ai pas perdu ma capacité de combat, et je pense que j'en aurais beaucoup besoin. Je me mis à courir et je me fais suivre par plusieurs gardes quand leur collègue les avaient prévenus de ma fuite. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'ai commis aucun meurtre, je n'ai rien fait de grave. Je comprends alors que les tziganes n'étaient pas bien vu ici, je ne devrais pas me faire attraper. Je me faufile entre les petits couloirs sombre de la ville et rencontre une petite route déserte. Ils ne me suivaient plus mais je devais m'en aller le plus loin d'ici et chercher une autre ville. Je me mis à suivre la route et j'y trouverais peut-être une calèche. Je courrais de toute mes forces et commencer à m'épuiser. Je suis prise d'un violent point de côté et je m'arrête subitement. J'entendis alors un bruit de voiture qui s'approche de moi. Quatre voitures plus précisément.

Je me retourne et vois le groupe de personne qui me semblait être des Ishbal. Je me sens tout de suite plus soulager. Tant que ce ne sont pas des gardes, tout va bien. La voiture s'arrête et tous les regards sont braquer sur moi. Le groupe me lance un regard ahuri tout en restant muet. Je comprends alors qu'ils connaissaient celle dont je suis la transmutation humaine. C'était inévitable mais parmi tous les endroits où j'ai dû aller, ils y étaient. Moi qui voulais retarder ce moment le plus rapidement possible.

« Elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau » dit finalement une femme assise dans la calèche accrocher à la première voiture. J'avais vu juste

« Comme quand on a vu Leyvan la première fois » commente un jeune homme à côté du conducteur de cette même voiture qui me disais vaguement quelqu'un.

Je me mis à observer ce conducteur. Mais où est-ce que je l'ai vu ? Ah mais bien évidemment que je le connais.

« Scar ? » Dis-je dans l'espoir que celui-ci me reconnaisse contrairement à Pride.

« C'est Leyvan, c'est tout. » me dit-il. M'aurait-il reconnu ? « Allez montes, tu dois être perdus »

Je ne bronche et monte immédiatement derrière la voiture auprès des femmes. Je me mis alors l'observer longuement. Comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit ici. Lui serait-il arrivé la même chose que moi ?

« On a un petit coup de cœur pour Leyvan ? » me chuchote une fille près de moi.

« Oh non, j'étais seulement dans mes pensées » les filles se mettent alors à rire.

« Tu n'es pas la seule » continue une autre « Rose, on va te le piquer fait attention » et elle se remettent à rire à l'unisson. Je me joins à leur rire quand je vois la mine dépitée de Rose. Je l'ai reconnu également. La sainte du village de Lior. Sans ses mèches roses elle est beaucoup plus charmante.

« Alors la nouvelle, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? » me demande un homme assis dans la banquette arrière de la voiture et en me regardant … partout sauf dans les yeux.

« Je m'appelle L- » commençais-je avant de me faire couper par Scar.

« Elle s'appelle Linda »

« Je sais parler toute seule » dis-je à l'intention de Scar.

« Bien on se dépose ici pour ce soir, ça m'a l'air calme. » annonce-t-il tout en ignorant mon commentaire.

Tout le monde descend et commence à lever le camp. Je me mis alors à les aider instinctivement, ce qui m'étonna de moi-même. Quelque minute après toutes les tentes était installée. Je m'assis, j'étais exténuer et c'était une toute nouvelle sensation pour moi. Je soupire et je remarque des regards masculins sur moi et j'émis un petit rictus. Je n'avais pas perdu mon charme durant ce voyage unique. Et cela me plaisait.

« Linda tu viens, on va aller se laver avec les filles »

« Je n'ai aucun vêtement de rechange. » dis-je en me rendant compte de ma situation actuel.

« Je t'en prêterais il n'y a pas de soucis ! » me propose t elle

« D'ailleurs quelle est ton nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Kenza. Allez viens dépêche on n'a pas beaucoup de temps »

On arrive près d'un lac et toutes les autres sont déjà en train de se baigner. Je m'apprêtais à me déshabiller quand je me rends compte que des voyeurs se cachaient dans l'arbre près du lac. En temps normal cela ne m'aurais pas dérangé mais je ressentais une gêne qui m'empêchait de continuer mon geste et en même temps une colère remonter.

« Bande de voyou, sortez vite d'ici avant que je vous cogne ! » criais je et je suis surprise de ma réaction.

Quand les filles voient les deux petits garnements tomber de leur cachette elles se mettent à hurler et à se cacher.

« Merci Linda » dit une des filles tandis que les autres se mettent à rire. C'est dingue comme ces filles étaient constamment en train de rire, elles respiraient la joie de vivre.

Je me déshabillais et rentre dans le lac également.

« Dis-moi, d'où est ce que tu viens ? » me demande une fille d'une quinzaine d'année. Toute les filles se mettent alors à m'écouter.

« Je viens d'Ishbal » dis-je finalement. Pas la peine de mentir.

« Ishbal ? Je ne connais pas » commente une autre femme

« C'est un petit village qui a été saccager, je suis une survivante et je me suis enfuis ici. J'échappais au garde avant de vous rencontrer »

« Tu n'es pas tsiganes ? »

Je dois me faire passer pour l'un des leurs j'imagine si je veux pouvoir rester avec eux. Si je comprends bien ce sont des gens sans terre étant donné leur habitude de lever un camp.

« Si mais, mes parents ont décidé de poser leur valise là-bas pour vivre paisiblement »

« Sa doit être nouveau pour toi alors les voyages ? »

« Un peu oui, ce nouveau mode de vie est venu assez brutalement. Je n'y étais pas préparée »

« Tu sais tout à l'heure, quand on t'a vu tu ressemblais tellement à une amie »

« Elle est morte j'imagine ? » demandais je connaissant la réponse.

« Oui, d'une maladie malheureusement. »

« Elle était si gentille. Tout le monde l'aimait tellement. »

« Toute mes condoléances »

Un silence assez pesant s'installe. En temps qu'homonculus, j'avais réellement envie de découvrir mon histoire, mon passé. Et désormais elle est encore plus forte. J'y arriverais quoi qu'il arrive.

« J'ai une question » C'est Rose qui prend la parole. « Où as-tu connus Leyvan ? »

Je n'appréciais pas vraiment son regard. Il était curieusement insolent. Je la regarder longuement avant de finalement lui répondre que l'on s'était croiser par ci par là sans donner plus de détail.

On finit de se laver et de s'habiller puis nous rejoignons le camp. Pendant que les hommes allaient à leur tour se laver, les filles cuisinaient. Je me mis alors à les aider et elle me propose de leur proposer un plat d'Ishbal. Je commence alors à cuisiner avec une aisance que je ne me connaissais pas. C'est comme si c'était évident pour moi quand soudain j'eût un flash

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **« Deynha, tu peux me préparer ton pain spécial » me demande Alexander**_

 _ **« Alexander, arrêtes ces caprices tu n'as plus 10 ans »**_

 _ **« Aller, et en échange je te donne mes bisous spéciale »**_

 _ **« Si ton frère nous entend, il va nous tuer ! »**_

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Cet Alexander … C'est Scar. Avions-nous cette relation autrefois ? Il m'avait dit qu'il aimait celle que j'étais avant mais il ne m'avais pas donner plus de détail. Je me concentre alors sur la cuisson de mon pain apparemment ''spécial''. Ça lui fera peut-être plaisir. Quand les garçons avaient fini, le souper était prêt. On s'assit autour du feu et commencions à déguster ce repas succulent. Mon premier vrai repas. Et j'appréciais également la chaleur que me procurer ce feu et les bruit qui l'accompagner. Je me sentais vraiment bien. Je me mis alors à chercher du regard Scar qui n'avais manifestement pas appétit. Je me lève et le rejoins.

« Tu ne veux pas goûter mon pain spécial ? »

« C'était le pain spécial de Deynha, pas le tien » me dit-il avec agressivité

« Alors c'est vraiment toi Scar ? »

« Et c'est donc vraiment toi … Lust »

« Plus humaine que jamais. » dis-je avec énormément de fierté

« Oui, j'ai remarqué que ton ouroboros avait disparu »

« Tu te met à regarder ma poitrine maintenant ? » dis-je en m'étonnant du ton enjôleur que j'avais employée. Il m'était arriver de jouer avec les hommes pour les amadouer et obtenir ce que je voulais mais le faire ainsi naturellement et y prendre plaisir, jamais.

« Comment la rater en même temps » dit-il de son ton rossard.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre » dis-je avec un regard surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Prend le comme tu veux »

Il se lève et rejoins les autres hommes du camp qui ont commencé à jouer de la guitare et à chanter. Ils se sont mis à danser et ceux qui étaient seulement spectateur tapaient des mains et affichaient un sourire sur leur visage. J'appréciais véritablement cette ambiance-là. Je me lève alors et les rejoins dans la dance en essayant de les imiter. Leur musique était réellement entraînante. Un homme m'attrape le bras et on se mit à danser ensemble.

 **}*.*{**

 **Voila !**

 **Alors c'est encore que le début mais cette fanfiction ne comportera pas beaucoup de chapitre (max. 10 je penses)**

 **C'est juste pour donner une fin alternative à des gens qui auront apprécier une meilleurs fin pour ces deux la (on n'est pas très nombreux d'ailleurs il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfiction à propos de ces deux la, j'ai le don d'aimer les couples que personnes n'aiment MDR)**

 **Je vous alors à dimanche prochain pour le 2nd chapitre ! KISS.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je ne poste ce chapitre que pour ma guest du 23.07, ça m'a trop fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire a plu à quelqu'un, je ne te promet pas de la finir mais je vais essayer d'écrire une suite un dimanche à mes heures perdues !**

 **Voici la suite. ENJOY IT !**

 **. Chapitre 2**

Il me fit tournoyer et me serra contre lui. Ce n'était pas la première que je dansais et pourtant je ressentais une sensation dans le ventre que je n'avais encore jamais ressentis depuis mon arrivé. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer mais cette sensation me plaisait énormément. On continuait notre danse et je remarquait que Scar était encore assis à ne rien faire. Parfois je me demandaigt s'il n'était pas dénué de tout sentiment. Je quitte mon partenaire de danse et le rejoins aussitôt.

 **« Tu comptes rester assis toute la soirée ? »**

 **« Oui, comme chaque soirée. Tu ne vas pas changer mes habitudes. »**

Il ne voulait pas vraiment parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, encore une fois, est- ce que je voulais absolument rester assise auprès de lui mais je restais près de lui. Le silence n'était pas gênant, au contraire, il était plutôt agréable.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _« Les étoiles sont merveilleuses » dit je_**

 ** _« Tu sais si je viens ici tous les soirs, ce ne sont pas pour les étoiles. » me dit Alexander en se levant à moitié._**

 ** _« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ? » demandais je tout en connaissant la réponse._**

 ** _« Je viens pour toi. » dit-il avant de s'approcher de moi et de m'embrasser ne me laissant pas le temps de parler._**

 ** _Le baiser fut court mais charger en émotion. Cette attirance entre Alexander et moi, je n'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer mais elle était dangereuse et terriblement excitante._**

 ** _« On ne devrais pas- » commençais-je avant qu'il ne place son index sur mes lèvres, encore gonflé par notre baiser._**

 ** _« Ne gâche pas ce moment, tu as la tendance à toujours parler au mauvais moment, je déteste ça ! »_**

 ** _Je me mit à rire « Je note » lui dis-je avant qu'il ne me fasse taire en m'embrassant de nouveau._**

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK_**

 **« Alexander … »**

 **« Alexander ? »** me demanda Scar faisant mine de ne pas savoir de quoi est- ce que je parlais.

 **« Je m'en suis souvenu. Alexander. C'est ton prénom. Je m'étais longuement questionner sur ton prénom après que tu ais refusé de me le dire. Ça m'a toujours intriguée. Je viens seulement de m'en souvenir tout à l'heure. »**

 **« Ce n'est plus mon prénom désormais. Je n'aime pas me répéter. »**

 **« Je note »** dis-je

 **« Tu notes ? »**

 **« Oui je note que tu n'aimes pas te répéter. »**

Il me lance un regard remplis d'incompréhension avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel.

 **« Les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir "** déclare-t-il en continuant de regarder le ciel brillant.

 **« Tu sais si je venus ici ce n'est pas pour regarder les étoiles »** dis-je en souriant. Aurait-il dit cela pour voir si je me souvenais ?

Il se retourne vers moi tout en étant surpris et ne comprenais pas vraiment la situation. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire avant de finalement prononcer les mêmes mots que j'avais prononcée il y quelque année.

 **« Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi ? »**

 **« Je suis venus pour toi »** révélais-je.

Je m'approchais légèrement de lui avant de finalement me reculer et me lever.

 **« Mais le baiser c'est pour une prochaine fois mon grand »** lâchais-je avant de rejoindre de nouveau les autres qui continuèrent encore de danser.

Je bousculais Rose et elle tombait presque mais je la rattrape de ma poigne forte.

 **« Oh je te remercie »** prononça-t-elle avant de se taire complètement et lâchais ma main violemment. Mais que se passait-il avec elle ?

 **« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »** lui demandais-je alors qu'elle continuait de me fixer avec cet air horrifié.

 **« Bien. »**

Ce fût les derniers mots que Rose que m'adressa de tout le mois. Elle m'a jeté des regards effrayé tout le long de cette semaine également. Et elle s'était aussi régulièrement confier à Scar et je ressentais une sensation bizarre à chaque fois que je les voyais rire ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme ne pouvait pas rire autant avec moi ? Dès que je lui adressais la parole il m'évitait comme la peste.

 **« Tu pettes pas la forme en ce moment Lin' »** remarque Kenza

Au cours de cette semaine, riche en émotion, je m'étais beaucoup attaché à Kenza que je peux appeler une amie. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Envy ou encore Guttonny, qui me manquais énormément. Cette fois ci, on n'avait plusieurs sujets de conversation et on riait souvent et elle m'apprenait un peu plus de chose sur les tziganes. Elle m'avouait également ses secrets et je voudrais bien faire de même mais, je n'ai rien à lui confesser malheureusement. Enfin si mais elle ne me croirait jamais.

« Juste un peu fatiguée, rien de grave » lui mentais je

« Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde ma belle » elle s'assis près de moi et attends de moi une réponse plus véridique.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? »

« Voir Scar m'évitais et rire avec Rose, m'énerve, je ne sais pas pourquoi »

« J'en étais sure ! » cria-t-elle.

« De quoi ? » lui demandais-je, ne comprenant pas trop la situation.

« Que tu craquais pour Scar ! »

« Parle moins fort » chuchotais-je en lui bouchant la bouche. Elle devenait beaucoup trop bruyante.

Je commençais à un petit peu deviner ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Je me souvenais de ce que Dante disait à propos de Hohenheim. Et c'était exactement les mêmes choses que je pensais à propos de Scar. Et Dante était amoureuse de Hohenheim. Mais je ne comprends pas, je ne le connais pas tellement alors comment est-ce que je peux éprouver un sentiment aussi fort ?

Cela doit être en partis la faute des souvenirs de mon ancienne vie qui me parvenait la nuit essentiellement sous forme de rêve. La plupart de ces souvenirs était en compagnie de Scar ou de son frère. Peu à peu j'ai commencé à développer de l'affection pour Scar et je lui faisais souvent part de mes souvenir mais lui ne m'écoutais pas plus que cela et m'ignorais. Pour m'écouter il n'y a personne mais quand c'est pour aller baratiner Rose, il est là !

« C'est tellement mignon ! Mais si ça peut te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fantasmer sur ce gros tas de muscle, on est tous passer par là à son arrivé »

« A son arrivé ? Tu ne m'as jamais raconté son arrivé parmi vous. »

« Son arrivé étais aussi surprenante que la tienne. Un de nos compagnon a été tué par un garde et quelque jour après on l'a rencontré quand on a voulu lever le camp. Il était le sosie parfait de notre ancien compagnon. On n'a réellement été surpris de cette ressemblance. Il était affamé et affaiblis, on a donc décidé de l'emmener avec nous et on ne le regrette pas une seule seconde. Il nous apporte énormément d'aide. Les enfants l'aiment beaucoup, et les filles aussi par la même occasion. »

Il a eu la même chance que moi. Le Scar de ce monde est mort en même temps que lui à Ishbal. Cette chance nous donne une seconde chance. C'est un cadeau du ciel. Je me demande s'il a également vu les portes de la vérité ?

« Tu comptes lui déclarer ta flamme quand ? » me taquines-t-elle

« Je ne vais rien lui avouer du tout »

« Oh mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'ai rien à lui avouer, cela me semble évident »

« On en reparlera Lin' »

Aujourd'hui nous participions à un festival afin de ramasser un peu d'argent. Kenza et certaine de ses camarades étaient chanteuse, d'autre danseuse et Rose était voyante. Et Moi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne savais pas comment est-ce que j'allais les aider à gagner de l'argent. De plus, j'avais besoins de cet argent pour m'acheter des vêtements, je n'allais pas éternellement emprunter ceux de Kenza. Je soupire une énième fois depuis le début de cette journée. Les autres étaient toutes occuper à faire leur business tandis que moi j'étais au plein milieu de ce festival, à ne rien faire. Je remarque une foule autour de gens et commence à m'approcher d'eux. Il s'agissais d'un bras de fer. J'observais sagement et j'eux finalement l'idée de me proposer afin de battre la grosse bête qui servais d'adversaire.

« **Allez viens minette, on va te montrer le sexe fort »**

Je m'assois face à lui et place mon coude sur la table. J'ai parfaitement analyser sa technique, il attend d'abord que l'adversaire pousse avant de le surprendre et de pousser jusqu'à la défaite de son adversaire. Quand on nous prévient que l'on peut commencer, j'attends alors qu'il lance les offensives. Il n'en fit rien. On se regarde et je décide alors de lui faire les yeux doux et de l'amadouer un peu. Après quelque seconde, je pousse d'une traite et le voici KO. Enfin son bras. Je me lève et crie victoire.

 **« J'ai gagnée ! »**

Oh le bruit des pièces me faisait tellement plaisir. Etant donné que la majeure partit des gens avaient parier que je perdrais, j'ai tout gagner. Et ça me fais un bon gros tas d'argent maintenant. Je déambuler dans les stands du festival et aperçois Scar. Je m'avance vers lui et pendant que je m'approcher de lui je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il était avec sa Rose. Elle ne va pas arrêter de le coller celle-là ! Je continue d'avancer et fais semblant de ne pas les avoir vu.

« Linda »

Quelle fût ma surprise de voir Scar devant moi. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui viens vers moi.

« Quoi ? » dis-je sèchement, je ne veux pas qu'il ait de doute sur mon attirance pour lui et puis le voir encore une fois avec cette rose m'a rendu maussade

« Tiens » me dit-il en me donnant un sac.

Il s'en va directement sans rien ajouter. Il aurait pu au moins me demander si je ne m'ennuyais pas trop toute seule, ou si j'avais réussis à amasser de l'argent, ou si j'allais bien tout simplement ! Je porte mon attention dans le sac. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Je l'ouvre et y découvre deux tenues. Il m'a acheté des vêtements. Je souris face à cette attention très touchante. Je regarde un peu plus au fond du sac et y remarque des sous-vêtements. Je rougis de honte, est ce qu'il a vraiment acheter ça aussi ? Je ne me pose pas plus de question et commence à observer mes camarades faire leur activité et ils étaient super douée. Je me demandais ce que faisais Scar lui. Je devrais demander à Kenza. Le principal concerné ne me dirais rien de toute façon. Je me suis souvenus dernièrement que Scar n'avait aucun talent mise à part se battre, il ne savait rien faire. Alors je me demande sérieusement ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire.


End file.
